Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers
March 26, 2009 * May 19, 2009 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers is a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's game for the Nintendo Wii, it is a mix of racing and dueling with cards used as "power-ups", very similar to the ''Mario Kart'' series. Characters who don't have D-Wheels in the anime at the time are given exclusive ones for this game (Such as Leo, Akiza Izinski, Luna, and Mr. Armstrong). Some card effects have been changed in the game to be more suitable for the style of the game. Story The story mode takes the player, guided by Rally, through many head-to-head duels, leading up to the Fortune Cup and a duel with Yusei. Duels with Turbo Duelists such as Trudge, Greiger,and Hunter Pace are done in the real world, while those who don't use Duel Runners, such as Luna, Leo, and Akiza, duel using virtual simulators. Between levels, it is shown that Goodwin and Lazar are conspiring to use you for a special mission. Gameplay The game is more akin to a racing game than Duel Monsters. Players can use monsters to defend themselves and attack opponents, magic cards that power up the player, and trap cards that can defend against player attacks. Monsters can attack if the player has enough Speed Counters that accumulate with racing, and more powerful monsters will require more Speed Counters to attack. Players each have 4000 Life Points, though a player does not lose if he/she reaches zero, they just spin out. This game will also offer a 7 opponent runner mode in which cards will change their effects to power that can help or trap players, just like "Level Down!? that will "decrease the Top Speed of a player in a higher place than its owner for a limited" moment. In this mode, cards will be power-ups just like in Mario Kart Series. Connectivity with Stardust Accelerator Linking Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator with Wheelie Breakers using the DS's Wireless Connectivity will give you 10 DP as well as unlocking "Dark Resonator" for purchase in the shop if it hasn't been unlocked yet. The second time that you connect Stardust Accelerator, you will get 5000 DP and you will unlock "Blue Eyes White Dragon" for purchase in the shop. Promotional cards Wheelie Breakers includes three promotional cards, which are used by Hunter Pace in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. These include: "Skull Flame", "Burning Skull Head" and "Supersonic Skull Flame". Gallery WB01-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover WB01-VideoGameEU.jpg|European cover (except Germany) WB01-VideoGameDE.jpg|German cover WB01-VideoGameJP.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia * In the Instruction Booklet, Akiza's surname is spelled "Izinsky" instead of "Izinski". * In the English version of the game, only the MC has a speaking role during races. In the Japanese version all characters (except for the player) speak during races. * The Life point counter, when shown, is the one used in the Japanese version of the anime. * The artwork for Akiza remains largely unedited in the game and instruction book. * This game was released on the same day as Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. External links * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers 5D's Wheelie Breakers